


Overcoming Darkness

by MysteryWriterGirl143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriterGirl143/pseuds/MysteryWriterGirl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort attacked the Potter’s, he didn’t kill Lily and James. He realized the unbelievable power Harry had. Instead of killing him, Voldemort decided to train him to be the ultimate warrior. Will Harry be able to Overcome the Darkness?<br/>I know the summary sounds kind of lame, but I promise, the story itself is way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So before you start reading, this is my first FanFiction, so please be gentle. Also, the first chapter is kind of slow, sorry. But please, bear with me. It will get better I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I’m not making any profit with this, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. If you recognize something, it probably isn’t mine. Also, this story is inspired by “The Darkness Within” by Kurinoone.

Chapter 1- 

(Lily POV)

I followed the sound of childish laughter, which led me to the living room, and couldn’t help but smile at what I saw. ‘He really is good with Harry.’ I thought. 1 year old Harry was sitting on the couch, happily clapping his hands and laughing James, shot fireworks from his wand. I really wish I could keep watching them play together, but it’s already late. Harry needs to be in bed on time, otherwise we will have a very cranky baby on our hands tomorrow.

So reluctantly, I told James “I think I’m going to put Harry to bed.”

Even though he acted disappointed, I could tell that he was a little relieved too. After all, he had a particularly rough day at work today, if the look of exhaustion he was wearing was anything to go by. James laid his wand down on the sofa, and picked Harry up. He walks over to me, tickling Harry’s stomach all the way. Harry’s childish giggles ring throughout the house, and I feel a smile slide across my face just from hearing them. James finally makes it over and hands Harry to me. I take him in my arms and kiss Harry on the forehead, then gave James a quick kiss. James gave a huge yawn and stretched, but when his eyes fell on the window, he let out a gasp, startling me. 

"Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off ------"

Usually, I would have stayed and fought alongside my husband, but I had to protect Harry. So without hesitation, I rush up the stairs and into Harry’s nursery, then lay him inside his crib. I hear the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor, then the cackle of high- pitched laughter. I automatically suspect the worst: James is dead. I feel tears pool up in the corners of my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. I have to protect Harry, no matter what.  
I get my wand in hand and face the door just in time for it to burst open. 

Immediately the wand is ripped from my hand by a wordless spell. I don’t have time to react before he is standing in the doorway. I know that I stand no chance fighting with my hands, and I don’t know wandless magic, so I do the only thing there is left to do: I beg.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I beg

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." he hisses.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- " I plead.

"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " Before I can say anything else, I see a bright light leave his wand, and then I am submerged into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

(Voldemort POV) 

I smile evilly as I watch the idiotic girl fall to the ground. Not dead, just unconscious, same as her husband. The urge to kill the idiotic Mudblood is strong, but the urge to watch her suffer overpowered that. She would suffer knowing that her only child was dead, and so would her mudblood loving husband. My thoughts are stopped by a cry coming from the crib, and for the first time I see my latest victim. 

Harry Potter is sitting in his crib, with tears rolling down his cheeks. He is making grabby hands at me, wanting to be held, and I stifle a laugh at the thought of doing such a thing. I simply raise my wand and walk closer to the child. He puts his arms down realising that no one is going to pick him up, and instead tilts his head curiously. 

I point my wand at him and mutter “Avada Ke-” but I stop as I realise something. 

There is a power circulating throughout the room, that should no longer be here. You have to be a powerful wizard to feel magic and power in the air to the point of measuring it. I have the ability, but I only feel very strong power. But, this power still won’t be felt by normal wizards and witches. If a person is emitting a power that I can detect, I can no longer feel it if they are asleep, dead, or unconscious. I had assumed it was the mudblood but I look towards the girl and see that she is still unconscious. Her power can no longer be felt anymore, so it must belong to the boy.

I turn back towards the boy and see him in a whole new light. All I can think about is that if he is this powerful now, just imagine him in 10 or 20 years. Who am I to waste such power? I move over to the crib and pick the boy up, carrying him out of the nursery. As I carry him down the stairs, I start plotting how I can mold this boy into the ultimate warrior. I freeze at the bottom of the steps as the perfect plan hits me. 

Oh yes, yes, this could definitely work. In ten years time, I will have the key to winning the war. The light side won’t know what hit them. I pass by the mudblood lovers unconscious form and chuckle darkly. The fool didn’t even have his wand. The pain that he and the girl will feel when they find out that their son was the reason that their side lost the war will be hilarious. I chuckled once again as I exit the house and then apparate away from Godric’s Hollow. The only sound that remains is silence, broken only by the distant sound of a flying motorcycle.

XXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I’m not making any profit with this, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. If you recognize something, it probably isn’t mine. Also, this story is inspired by “The Darkness Within” by Kurinoone.

Chapter 2-

(Lucius Malfoy POV)

I am awakened by a sharp stinging sensation in my left arm, and I have to stifle a sigh. The Dark Mark is being activated. I know that the Dark Lord was going to attack the Potter’s tonight. I look at the clock, 3 am. It should already be done, so he must’ve run into a problem. ‘I doubt there’s hardly a problem at all, he probably just wants to brag.’ I thought as I silently put my Death Eater robes and mask on. 

I grab my wand and then head downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. I wouldn’t want to wake Draco because once he’s up, he doesn’t go back down. I make it out the front doors and take a deep breath before I apparate inside of the Dark Lord’s lair. I look up from the cold stone floor and see the Dark Lord sitting in his chair. But, it is what is sitting in his lap that shocks me. He is bouncing a child on his knee, and not just any child, the Potter boy.

I remember to kneel before him, even through my shock. I have to fight down a shudder as I remember what happened to last Death Eaters who didn’t kneel before him.

“My Lord, why is the Potter boy here?” I ask in a quiet voice.

“You have a boy this age, yes? Draco, I believe his name was?” He replies.

I’m surprised by his off topic answer, but I still answer with a “Yes, he is a few months younger than the boy. Why, my lord?”

“I was so close to killing this boy, I had my wand pointed at his forehead. But, then I realised that I felt a power circulating the room.” He replied

“My lord?” 

“The only other person in the room was the Mudblood, and she was unconscious.”

I can't help it, I gasp. I look at the child no older than my son, and suddenly he seems much more valuable. For him to have so much power that the Dark Lord could detect it, is astounding.

“What are you planning to do with the boy my Lord?”

“I've the perfect plan. I trust you Lucius, you are one of the most trusted of even the inner circle. You have experience dealing with children since you have one of your own. So, I've decided that you, and a few other inner circle members will help me raise Harry.”

I know that my mouth is hanging open, but I can't seem to gain control of my muscles. I notice the Dark Lord give a small smirk at my shock.

All I can manage is a small “Huh?”

“If we go about this the right way, we can train Harry to fight for us. If he has this power now, just imagine him in another 15 years, and trained by the dark side. We would be unstoppable, don't you see?”

“Yes, my lord. I do but who else will be raising him?” I ask curiously.

“I was thinking that you, Narcissa, and Bellatrix could raise him while giving him training. I also would like for you and your wife to help me understand how to raise him, as you will be going away on missions and such. We will give him regular classes, such as potions, and give him additional training, such as spell casting and dueling. Ok?”

“This is a truly brilliant plan, my lord. I'm sure he and Draco could play together too. But, what about Peter Pettigrew?”

“That rat! I only used him to get their location, now that I have that, he is useless to me. Hah! The fool thought that I was going to give him power! I’m going to call him in tomorrow for a meeting, act like I am congratulating him, then kill him. Understand? Good, now come over here.”

I slowly walk over to him, afraid of getting punished. I haven't done anything wrong, but sometimes he just punishes us because he thinks it's funny.

“Yes, my lord?

“Show me the correct way to hold this squirming child.”

The thought that I am showing the Dark Lord himself how to properly hold a child is a weird one to say the least.

XXXXXXXX

(Lucius Malfoy POV)

The Dark Lord has a sleeping Harry in his arms, and I’m practically sitting in his lap trying to show him how to properly cradle his head when Bellatrix walks in. 

She kneels, then looks up and takes in the scene before her, and dryly says “Is there something about the two of you that I should know about?”

The Dark Lord would have killed nearly anyone else who dared to suggest something like that about him. I felt heat creep up my neck, and I would have given a snarky reply, but the Dark Lord spoke first.

“Bellatrix, meet Harry Potter.”

She gasped “What? I thought you were going to kill the boy?”

“Oh I was, but then I felt his power in the air. This child has enough power now for me to feel, that is amazing. We are going to raise Harry ourselves. Lucius, Narcissa, you, and myself will raise him to hate his parents and the light side, and he will fight for us. We will be unstoppable, because we will have the ultimate warrior.”

“That sounds amazing, my lord. But what about the light side? Won’t they search for him? His parents have a lot of friends, surely they will search for him?”

“No, they won’t because they think the boy is dead. Who would think that I would keep a child? No, they won’t suspect a thing. Even if they do, I have a plan. I plan to take the clothes he is currently wearing, cover them in blood, and send them back to the Potter’s. If they didn’t already think he was dead, they surely will after that.”

“Brilliant! Aww, look at him! He is so adorable, look at his little nose, and his small hands, and his-” She looks up and blushes when she notices that she was gushing about a child in front of the Dark Lord.

“It’s seems that you have already become quite attached to the boy, the same for you Lucius. But it’s quite alright, I’ve become quite attached to him myself.”

Bella and I looked at the Dark Lord in absolute shock. He noticed and said “I plan to raise this boy as my son, but he will know who his real parents are. I plan to make Harry love me, and hate his parents. He will soon feel such a deep hatred for his parents, that it will spread to the light side as a whole. That, combined with extensive training, will make us defeat the light side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sirius arrives at Godric's Hollow to find the front door torn off of it’s hinges, his best friend and his wife unconscious, and his godson missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I’m not making any profit with this, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. If you recognize something, it probably isn’t mine. Also, this story is inspired by “The Darkness Within” by Kurinoone.

Chapter 3-

(Sirius Black POV)

I happily whistled as I rode my flying motorcycle to my best friends house. Or rather, my best friends hide out. I haven’t been able to visit them for a while, and I know that they must be bored out of their minds. They don’t know I’m coming, so I’m planning to surprise them. ‘James will be so excited’ I thought as I turned the corner and the hideout came into view.

But any trace of happiness or excitement left me as I landed in front of the hideout. The front gate was wide open, that was no big deal, but beyond that, the front door was entirely blown off of it’s hinges. I quickly got off of my motorcycle and got my wand out of its holster.

I cast a quick Patronus to Dumbledore with the quick message “James and Lily have been attacked. Situation unknown.”

Wand at ready, I cautiously approached the door. As I stepped over the fallen door, something to the left caught my eye. Not an attacker, no this is to low to be an attacker. I turn to the object and feel my knees attempt to buckle at the sight that meets me. It’s James, lying on the floor with a pool of blood around his head. I grab onto the wall for support, and I don’t move for several moments. When my legs finally start working again, I take slow steps towards my best friend, no, towards my brother. ‘Please don’t be dead’ is the only thought running through my head. I walk over to him and put two fingers on the pulse point on his neck. I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel his pulse beating steady against my fingers. 

But then it hit me, Lily Harry! I once again raise my wand and raise up the stairs two at a time. I vaguely register the sound of several pops, meaning the backup is here. I don’t even pause in my race up the stairs. 

When I reach the top of the stairs I hear Dumbledore yell “We need a medi-wizard here! Sirius? Where are you!”

I bark out a quick “Upstairs” and then make my towards Harry’s nursery. 

Even before I enter the nursery I can smell the unmistakable smell of blood. I enter the room expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. The first thing I notice is Lily, in much the same position that I found James in. I can see her chest moving, but I still check for a pulse, I just need that reassurance. Feeling better knowing that both of them are safe, I slowly stand back up. But then I realize that there is one sound that is missing from the room: crying. With a deep sense of dread, I look up towards Harry’s crib. That dread turns to confusion when I find Harry’s crib empty. 

I feel the tears pour down from my eyes as realization sets in. Harry, my godson, the boy who I looked at as my family, is dead. Voldemort, the bastard, took him back to his hideout and did god knows what to him. Then, after they all got their sick laughs in, they killed him. What kind of sick monster does it take to do that to a defenseless child? 

What I’ve been fighting all night finally happens, my knees buckle and I collapse to the floor. I do the only thing that my brain seems to be able to do right now: Sob. Lay there on the floor, with my best friends wife lying in a pool of blood next to me, my hand wrapped around a bar on the empty crib that marks the loss of a child, and sobbing. That’s how Dumbledore and the aurors find me, and when they draw the same conclusion that I did, their reactions weren’t much better.

XXXXXXXX

(James Potter POV)

I wake up and the first thought that runs through my head is ‘Sirius and I must have had way too much to drink last night.’ Everything is blurry, there is a ringing in my ears, and someone has their hands on my face. 

I bat them away with a muttered “Five more minutes Lily.”

But they still don’t stop, so I slowly open my eyes. I had already anticipated the normal feeling that the lights are too bright that comes with a hangover, but there was no way for me to expect the agonizing sensation that occurred when I opened my eyes.

I hear someone say “Get that light out of his eyes Doc, can’t you see you’re hurting him? Jesus, he just got hit in the head with a spell that has the weight of a sledgehammer.”

That’s when it all came back to me, Voldemort found us Lily and Harry-

I stand up with a jolt, I would’ve have fallen if someone hadn’t caught me, and I yell “Lily! Harry! Lily!”

“Easy James, easy.” is the only reply I get.

I look towards the voice and even through my squinted eyes I can see that it is Dumbledore. 

“Dumbledore! Where are they? What happened? Are they okay?” My voice sounds weird, even to me. My words are slurring together, and I am suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness. 

“James, I will explain everything. Just please, take a seat before you fall.” Is the calm reply.

“Are they alive? Just tell me!” I scream. 

“Lily is fine. She has a minor concussion and is on her way to St. Mungo’s to get checked over. She is also in a state of shock, but they suspect she will be fine.” Is his reply.

“And Harry?” I ask, already dreading the answer. 

Dumbledore hesitated, and I know the answer before he even answers. Yet, I still ask again “Where’s Harry?”

“Harry was taken from his crib. We believe that Voldemort took him back to his hideout. I’m sorry to say this James, but the chances are he has already been ki- killed.” His voice broke on the last word, but I barely noticed. 

Harry, my son, is dead. My sweet, innocent little boy killed. My little future Quidditch star, my mini me, killed and all because of some prophecy. Black spots invade my vision, and for the second time that night, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We will be in the point of view of Lily waiting for James to wake up. She still has hope that Harry is alive, but see her reaction when she receives Harry’s night clothes covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will be in the point of view of Lily waiting for James to wake up. She still has hope that Harry is alive, but see her reaction when she receives Harry’s night clothes covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I’m not making any profit with this, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. If you recognize something, it probably isn’t mine. Also, this story is inspired by “The Darkness Within” by Kurinoone.

Chapter 4- 

(Lily POV)

It is exactly 17 steps from one side of James’ hospital room to the other, I have paced the floor enough time to know that. I was deemed okay by the doctor twenty-five minutes ago, and I’ve been pacing the length of James’ room since. Sirius sits in one of the stiff back chairs in the room with his head in his hands. 

He doesn’t even look up to say in a weak voice “Lily, sit down. Please, you won’t do James any good if you wind up back in your own hospital room.”

I don’t pause my pacing when I respond with “No! I have to figure out a way to get Harry back. I can’t let him do anything to Harry, I’ve got to go get Harry.”

“Lily, you know that the chances are 1 to none that Harry is still alive.” Sirius said this in a soft voice, as if trying to break the news to me gently. But, for some reason, it just caused me to snap. All of my pent-up emotions of the night were suddenly directed at Sirius, except in the form of anger. 

“How dare you? Harry is not dead, he is perfectly fine. That’s why we need to find him! Why has everyone just given up on Harry? Given up on my baby? He is fine, and I’m going to find him, with or without your help. So you can bloody well shut up!”

Then I’m back to pacing, muttering “Where is Harry? Where could he have taken him?”

This goes on for several minutes until the door opens to the tear-stained face of Remus. He stares at James lying still on the hospital bed, then to Sirius with his head in his hands, and then his gaze settles onto me.

“Lily, I’m so sorry about Harry. I- I should have been there tonight. Maybe I could have helped. Oh gods, Harry. He was like a son to me, I’m so sorry Lily. I-”

I cut off his rambling by saying “Shut up Remus, Harry’s still alive. I know it!”

I pretend I don’t see him look towards Sirius with a stunned expression and then Sirius just shaking his head. None of that’s important, I have to find Harry.

My thoughts are interrupted once again by the door opening, I’m about to snap at whoever is at the door, but then I see who it is. 

“Dumbledore! Have you found Harry? Where is he? Is he alright? Did you kill that bastard?” The questions are fired towards my former Headmaster at top speed. 

He doesn’t answer them though, he just simply says “Lily take a seat, please.”  
I just want my questions answered so I do as he asks. I notice after I have sat down that Dumbledore wears a stricken expression and that once again sets my emotions off, and before I know what I’m doing, I’m yelling at Albus.

“Not you too? What is wrong with you people? How can you just give up on Harry as if-” I cut myself off when I notice that Dumbledore has something in his hand. It looks like- No! It- It can’t be. 

“What’s that?” I ask breathlessly, hoping and praying with everything thing in me that it’s not what I think it is. My question also directs Sirius and Remus’ attention to the piece of fabric enclosed in Dumbledore’s hand.

“Lily, I need to know if this was the shirt Harry was wearing when he was taken.” And with that he shows me the shirt. 

I feel my breath catch, then my knees buckle. If Dumbledore hadn’t caught me I would have fallen to the floor. It’s the shirt that Harry was wearing tonight, except now it has more red spots that blue fabric. My baby’s shirt, covered in blood. It’s true, Harry’s dead. My baby is dead.

That’s the only thought that runs through my head as I break into heart wrenching sobs, and Dumbledore just holds me and whispers “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this, all of this, together.” 

XXXXXXXX

(James POV)

I crack open my eyes with great difficulty, and try to discern my location. As I look to my left, I see a white board on the wall that has my name, age, and nurse’s name. Nurse? Why would I need a nurse? I look to the foot of the bed that I’m sleeping in and see my two best friends, Sirius and Remus, sitting in really uncomfortable looking chairs. But that’s not what caught my attention, Sirius and Remus seem to be leaning on each other for support, and they are both laughing? No, they’re both sobbing! 

I look to the other side of the room and see Albus Dumbledore holding a woman in his arms, and he has silent tears running down his face. What’s going on? I’ve only seen Dumbledore cry once before and that was from laughing himself to tears. The girl that’s in his arms seems to be sobbing too, but then she turns and I see a glimpse of her face. It’s Lily, what’s wrong with my Lily? She’s mumbling a name in between her sobs, so low that I can barely make it out. 

“Harry, no, Harry!” She mumbles.

That’s when it all comes back to me, Voldemort knocking me out, waking up, Dumbledore telling me Harry’s- 

I sit upright with a strangled “Harry!”

Everyone in the room turns to me with a startled expression, and Lily is the first to make a move. She ran to me with tears rolling down her face and latches onto my side. 

“He’s dead James, our Harry. He’s dead. They found the shirt he was wearing, it’s covered in blood James. He killed him.” When she says all of this, it is rushed out through sobs, but the meaning is all the same. 

Harry, my beautiful baby boy, dead. That thought reduces me to a sobbing mess too, I just hold Lily and sob. None of us say another word, we just sit and mourn for the loss of such a sweet and innocent little boy, that had a place in all of our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: We skip ahead 14 years, Harry is now 15 and spending his time going on missions assigned to him by Voldemort. We get a look into Harry’s life and relationship with Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, etc. We also meet the additions that have been made to Lily and James family as they honor Harry’s birthday.


End file.
